Fallen Angel
by Black Neko Gem
Summary: Yugi's yami reflects on their differences and their similarities. One shot. No yaoi. (Not sure about how to genre-mark this thing.. I am bad at that. ')


Fallen Angel  
  
a Yugioh fanfic short by Black Neko Gem  
  
Summary: Yugi's yami reflects on their differences and their similarities. No yaoi. It also has no plot or purpose whatsoever.  
  
Hey people! ^_^ This is the second one-shot I've written. *looks around* Umm... I guess there aren't any people to tort-errr, talk to... ^^' So just read it already.  
  
Disclaimer: *mooooooo* (Cow for "She is not worthy to own Yugioh! Why should you think for a second that she could own the minutest portion of it?")  
  
-_- *smacks disclaimer cow machine*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked in the mirror as he took off his jacket. His hair was everywhere, as usual, but even more so today. He quickly shoved the blond natural highlights back into place, and retrieved his deck from his jacket pocket before tossing his jacket over a chair. He then removed his overshirt, nearly getting his Millennium Puzzle shoved into his mouth in the process. It took a while to disentangle it from the collar of his overshirt, but finally the shirt and the Puzzle were separated. This happens every day, he thought agitatedly. Maybe I should take my Puzzle off for a minute to get my shirt off...  
  
He was now only wearing his black tank top and jeans. This was probably his favorite outfit; comfortable, simple and versatile. He glanced into the full-body mirror on the wall once more before going out into the dining room, where a large jigsaw puzzle lay half-assembled on the table. He quickly looked over it, to see if there was anything that he could clearly see that needed adding or fixing. He moved two pieces into place, then walked out into the kitchen. His grandfather was winding a clock, sitting at the kitchen table, and looked up when Yugi came in. He smiled. "How was school?"  
  
"Just fine, Grandpa, thanks. Anyway, you making dinner today, or am I?"  
  
Yugi's grandpa shrugged. "Either way is fine. I might like some baked potatoes, if you're cooking today."  
  
"Okay, sure, I guess I could cook..." Yugi glanced at the stove. "Where did you put the potatoes?"  
  
Before Sugoroku could answer, the clock he was fixing abruptly rang so loudly and so suddenly that he dropped it, where it clattered to a halt. There were springs everywhere. Yugi sweatdropped. "Guess you'll want some help, huh?"  
  
Sugoroku smiled sheepishly. "I've never been very good with clocks. Here, puzzle man, want to give it a try?" Yugi looked up at the sound of his old nickname, and grinned at him. He bent to pick up two springs, and then stood back up. He had gotten taller in the last few months, or so his grandfather said. Yugi couldn't tell, but he rather figured that he would always be shorter than normal. He didn't really mind, though; being short was not a problem for him, in fact he was known for his size, and had grown rather accustomed to the idea that he was "the short, reclusive kid who likes puzzles."  
  
He held out a hand. "Sure, let me try it, I haven't done a clock like this before." He got a screwdriver and set to work. It would be a few hours yet before dinner was even remembered again, let alone mentioned.  
  
Yami watched the small, nimble fingers of his hikari work on the time- telling machine. A click, Yugi called it, or something like that. Whatever it was called, it fascinated Yami to watch the little hands inside it go around and around.  
  
There was a small sound from the machine, and Yami glanced up (he had been staring out into space with his head down). The wheels inside the small machine were turning rhythmically. Yami noticed that the little wheels had fine teeth that were connecting them all together, and that the biggest wheel was turning the other wheels.  
  
Yugi leaned back in his chair, and called out to his grandfather. "Grandpa!" he shouted, with that light, innocent voice of his, so different than Yami's hard, strong voice. "I think it's fixed now, come see!"  
  
The elderly man came back into the kitchen, and looked hard into the bowels of the machine. "Yup," he said, "that looks good! Way to go, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Grandpa. I learned it from you," he said, looking at his grandfather. His wry glance was returned with a tight hug and a noogie. Roughhousing did not come naturally to the shy and gentle Yugi, but he struggled to get free from Sugoroku's unnaturally tight grip. The two laughed, and Yami smiled, a rare thing to see unless you were Yugi.  
  
.... That night, Yugi yawned and, with some difficulty, removed the back of his Puzzle's band from his spiky hair. He carefully hung it on a hook made by his grandfather especially for it, and climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Yami," he said sleepily, getting comfortable as all his senses relaxed. The spirit form of Yami was standing right inside the window, staring out at the stars. He turned his head to look at his hikari.  
  
"'Night, Yugi," he said with a smile. Yugi smiled back, and Yami was once again reminded of what a pure heart this boy possessed. It was doubly strange that he was the pharaoh's supposed reincarnation. Yami had been allowed only a few memories not lost in the sands of time, and one was when he was Crown Prince, he beheaded slaves that displeased him. Yugi's big, innocent eyes were a dead giveaway that he could never do such a thing.  
  
"'Night..." the already half-asleep boy mumbled, and then his breaths slowed. He was asleep. Yami retreated to his soul room for some thinking. Heck, he'd had nothing to do for thousands of years but think anyway, why stop now?  
  
In his soul room, which was littered with staircases and booby traps just like (Yugi had said, once, when they were studying ancient Egypt in his school) a pharaoh's tomb, he walked one of those endless staircases (there were three, Yami had counted, but he figured that as Yugi and he found out more and more about his past, they would gain an end) and thought about his hikari. Such an innocent, nice boy... He had no idea why, before this whole thing had begun with Yami's freeing, no one had wanted to be friends with this boy whose big violet eyes were open wide with understanding.  
  
It was, however, obvious that he was born to play. Games were his passion; after all, didn't Yugi's name itself mean "game" in Egyptian? That was where the phrase "Yu-gi-oh" came from; the "oh" was the same ending as "pharaoh", which meant, vaguely, "king." The whole phrase, which was Yami's title, meant "King of Games". He'd had a lot of time to think about that.  
  
He suspected that he'd have a lot more time to figure out other things as well, so he slipped into a thoughtless trance, and spent most of the night in that position, sitting on a stone staircase, in his soul room. Destiny didn't call loud, but It did call, and Yami was one who listened to It. But for now It had stilled, and so, he was still as well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
OWARI  
  
(How did you like it? I just wanted to write a short fic from Yami's point of view. I think that it was nice, for a one-shot. Please don't be afraid to criticize; I don't understand criticism, since it is just your way of trying to get me to be you, but BRING ON THE FLAMES! Good for winter frozen- fingers; they make it hard to type! Bwahahaha....) 


End file.
